


Поцелуй и все пройдет

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Magic Revealed, Slice of Life, adolescents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Негероическая история оригинального персонажа из детства Андерса, из которой становится понятно, каким образом у мага-целителя первая манифестация магии получилась огненной.
Relationships: Anders (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Поцелуй и все пройдет

Утро раскрасило небо розовым, покрыло траву на лугу росой, когда трактирная подавальщица вышла из своей хижины на опушке леса и поспешила в сторону трактира. Ясное дело, сам трактирщик с семьей и даже кухарка-эльфийка еще не вставали, а ей нужно было натаскать воды, затопить очаг и оттереть замоченные с вечера кастрюли, пока кухарка не войдет в кухню, чтобы начинать готовить еду для нового дня.

Еще полгода назад она звалась девчонкой вдовы, — в деревне нужно было стать уважаемым человеком, прежде чем к тебе начинали обращаться по имени, — ходила с матерью по поденным работам, и в сравнении с нынешним своим положением не знала забот. Они с матерью жили себе в покосившейся хижине на отшибе, в морозные ночи отогревали друг друга, ютясь в одной кровати, и у девчонки даже для игр иногда оставалось время, несмотря на то, что она по местным меркам была уже подростком, на пороге юности. Хижину свою они заняли, придя по тракту давным-давно — девчонка уже не помнила о тех временах — и жили бы в ней и поныне, но прошедшей зимой мать начала кашлять, через несколько дней не смогла встать с утра — и в две недели сгорела от простуды. «Вот если бы был рядом маг-целитель», — бормотала она в полубреду, и дочь каждый раз вздрагивала. 

Но маг-целитель рядом так и не сыскался, и через некоторое время вдову отпели в деревенской церкви. Девчонка хотела было продолжить материнскую работу, но не успевала стирать, гладить, подметать столько, чтобы выплаченных денег хватало хоть раз поесть не впроголодь, а некоторые и попросту отказывались от ее услуг, не веря, что она сможет стирать так же хорошо, как мать.

Тут-то трактирщик очень вовремя и предложил ей работу. Прежняя подавальщица выходила замуж, и теперь ее никто бы не назвал трактирной девкой — только Сэмовой женой (Сэм был фермером не из бедных), а то и мистрис Перл.

Подавальщица пробежала по сырой от росы тропинке через зеленый овес и перелезла через околицу. Волос ее уже коснулись теплые лучики солнца, но земля была еще стылой, и пальцы ее босых ног поджимались от холода.

Вдалеке, на другом конце деревни, в утренней тишине послышалось блеяние овец, и луч солнца мелькнул в золотых волосах. Подавальщица улыбнулась и заметно сбавила шаг, чтобы успеть поравняться со стадом, прежде чем дойдет до трактира.

Пастушка, который собирал овец у каждого двора, до прошлого лета звали мальчишкой андера, и он был девчонке вдовы самым верным товарищем по играм — но это в основном потому, что они были почти ровесники. И еще потому, что, хоть он и был парнем, девчонка ни в ком не видела повадки мягче и смирнее. Когда он выходил на улицу, за ним тянулся целый выводок младших сестренок, которые непременно желали бегать с ним наравне и играть в те же игры, даже если скорости, чтобы бежать наперегонки со всеми, им недоставало. Не раз и не два девчонка видела, как он обнимал рыдающую сестру, утирал кровь на разбитой коленке и приговаривал: «Ну, не плачь. Смотри, я поцелую — и все пройдет».

Обычно дети бегут за таким утешением к матери, но жена андера вечно то лежала хворая, то вышивала на продажу или для церкви — андер был главным в деревне богомольцем, но, даже если бы он нарушал все заповеди до единой, вышивки его жены преподобная мать принимала бы с радостью, так они были хороши. Положим, старшие дочери могли помогать матери вышивать, но младших рано было подпускать к россыпям разноцветного бисера мельче просяного зерна, вот брат за ними и присматривал. А девчонка примечала его и все думала, что хорошо бы к тому времени, как она вырастет, кто-нибудь вот так же ласково, как мальчишка андера с сестренками, обращался бы с ней.

Наконец она поравнялась с пастушком и поздоровалась с ним. Он улыбнулся в ответ улыбкой, от которой у нее все внутри как будто потеплело, и поздоровался тоже. Оба пошли своей дорогой, но головы чуть не свернули —так долго не переставали смотреть друг на друга.

Пастушок изрядно вытянулся с прошлого года, но девчонка знала, что это еще ничего не значит. Она уже один раз встречалась с ним у ручья за огородами, но он даже поцеловать ее не догадался, не то что попробовать облапать. Он бы все равно, конечно, получил по рукам, как те посетители трактира, которые тянули руки куда не надо, но все же девчонка немного расстроилась, что он даже не попытался. Может быть, несмотря на свой высокий рост, не дорос еще, чтобы понимать, зачем это надо. 

Но сегодня он вдруг сам показал на ручей и поднял брови вопросительно. Вот это да, повезло так повезло — и подавальщица закивала, а потом понеслась в трактир, словно на крыльях.

Пастушка уважали даже работящие деревенские мужики, которые вечером собирались в трактире, чтобы не столько пропустить кружечку пива, сколько обсудить дневные дела — от столичных до деревенских. Говорили, что, как ни удивительно, ни разу еще у него ни одна овца не потерялась, не охромела, не наелась белены — а ведь случайные неприятности бывают и у самых добросовестных работников. Говорили, что его пастуший заработок помогает отцовской ферме до сих пор держаться на плаву. Андер когда-то приехал в деревню — понятно, из Андерфелса — с целым мешком денег и купил отличную ферму, самую большую в долине. Но вечно ему не везло с урожаем — ведь хозяйствовать он привык не в доброй ферелденской почве, а в мертвой земле Андерфелса, где все иначе. Если бы он заходил в трактир — да ему Андрасте не велела, если бы хотя бы не был слишком гордым, чтобы выслушивать искренние советы, то ему не приходилось бы каждый год продавать по части своих угодий, чтобы прокормить семью.

Тут подавальщица наконец дошла до трактира. Затопила очаг, натаскала воды, перемыла вчерашнюю посуду и, в ожидании кухарки, принялась протирать столы: трактирщик любил, чтобы прислуга проявляла рвение.

Но на этом ее везение на день и кончилось. Ранний гость разобиделся, что из еды есть только вчерашний хлеб и сыр. Вставший хозяин отругал ее за то, что недостаточно хорошо прибралась, а кухарка — за то, что не освежевала баранью ногу, заготовленную для обеда.

Подавальщица сделала все приказанное, немножечко подулась в своем уголке, но потом спросила у кухарки чем ей помочь — та как раз месила тесто, и все руки у нее были в муке.  
— Поверни вертел, дитя мое, — ласково ответила та, и подавальщица даже не стала указывать на то, что не дитя она эльфийке — потому что где кухарка и где прислуга на все руки. Вместо этого она ухватилась за тугой вертел и попыталась его повернуть. Тот никак не поддавался, и для удобства подавальщица ухватилась — да только не за неподвижную часть очага, а за противень, в который капал жир с бараньей ноги. Ухватилась и тут же, вскрикнув, бросила, но от этого движения горячий жир с противня плеснул ей в ладонь и залил руку.

Кухарка обернулась на ее всхлипы — кричать девчонка поостереглась, чтобы не распугать посетителей — и переменилась в лице.

— Скорее, — зашептала эльфийка, — беги на задний двор и окуни руку в колодезную воду, да пока кости не заноют от холода, не возвращайся. Я покамест присмотрю за залом. 

Подавальщица припустила на задний двор и поскорее опустила ведро в жерло колодца.

Она мочила руку, два раза меняла воду на ту, что похолоднее, так что не только кисть задубела, но и все тело покрылось гусиной кожей от холода. Рука немного занемела от холодной воды, но стоило ее вынуть, стало ясно, что болеть она нисколько не перестала, да еще на ней начали набухать сукровицей ожоговые пузыри. Другой рукой утирая слезы, девчонка вернулась на кухню, нашла тряпицу почище и замотала руку так, чтобы ни один посетитель не увидел эти жуткие раны.

Весь день она проходила как в тумане, временами похныкивая от боли, пронимавшей ее до костей, а в коротких перерывах в работе не находя себе места. Тряпицу несколько раз промачивала сукровица пополам с кровью, и ее приходилось менять, с трудом отдирая тугие витки повязки. 

Наконец наступил вечер, поток заказов иссяк и настало условленное время ухода, но подавальщица даже не сразу осознала, что можно идти, так что кухарке пришлось самой ее отправить. Перед глазами все плыло, знобило. Сейчас бы домой, забиться под одеяло и забыться, но у нее еще было свидание. Теперь она уже жалела, что нарочно задержалась по пути на работу и встретилась с пастушком, но слишком хорошо понимала, что в жизни может полагаться только на себя, поэтому на встречу решила пойти — пока пастушок не назначил ее кому-нибудь еще.

Когда солнце село, но еще не стемнело, девчонка добрела до ручья — там, где он протекал за двором андера. Пастушок уже развел стадо по дворам и дожидался ее — завидев девчонку, он улыбнулся во весь рот совершенно по-детски и большими шагами пошел навстречу.

Та вымученно улыбнулась, но охнула, когда он попытался взять ее за руку.

— Что это у тебя? Болит?

Она кивнула и взглянула на него жалобно. А он вдруг весело сказал:

— Ты ведь знаешь. Позволь, я поцелую — и все пройдет, — и действительно нагнулся к ее руке и коснулся губами тряпицы.

Он поцеловал — и все прошло.

Облегчение нахлынуло на нее, так что она даже не сразу осознала, чтО это значит, но когда осознала — вырвала руку и попятилась. Она скорее размотала повязку — и из-под заскорузлой окровавленной тряпки на нее посмотрела гладкая как у младенца кожа. 

— Я… — проговорила она, продолжая пятиться по тропинке, — я никому не скажу, если только ты меня больше не тронешь. Пожалуйста, не подходи ко мне!

— Но что я такого сделал? — возразил мальчишка, но по его бегающим глазам было понятно: он прекрасно знает — чтО.

— Ты намагичил… обмагичил мне руку! Не делай так больше никогда!

— Но я не маг! — закричал он отчаянно, так громко, что ветер засвистел в ушах. — Я просто поцеловал — и прошло. Я не маг!

Овин за его спиной вспыхнул, как будто подожженный сразу с четырех углов.

***

Андер, конечно, не стал терпеть такое в семье и вызвал храмовников. Вот жена андера страшно убивалась по сыну, так что, когда его увезли — слегла, да больше уже и не встала. Ее схоронили в середине лета.

На следующий год андер окончательно разорился и уехал с дочерьми куда-то в большой город — больше о нем в деревне не слышали.

Трактирная подавальщица продолжала работать в трактире, только домогательства гостей становились все назойливее, а дом ее приходил все в большую негодность. Наконец она переселилась в трактир и через некоторое время начала оказывать гостям услуги иного свойства, а когда ей это окончательно опостылело, уехала из деревни, на новом месте назвавшись вдовой. А шанса выйти за наследника фермера ей больше не выпадало, и через несколько лет следы ее теряются во время Пятого мора.


End file.
